1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for assisting a user in the administration of a rescue procedure to a patient. More specifically, the present invention relates to portable and disposable apparatus for assisting in the pacing of a rescue procedure such as cardiopulmonary resuscitation (CPR).
2. Background Information
For several years, rescue procedures administered by laymen, such as the Heimlich maneuver and artificial respiration have become a fairly commonplace feature of everyday life. For example, these procedures are commonly taught to schoolchildren and to adults in swimming classes and the like. Posters depicting the steps of these procedures are common in the workplace in the event such a procedure must be administered.
These posters and similar graphic materials do an adequate job of conveying and reminding one of the steps of these procedures. Nevertheless, there is a significant component of timing to the proper administration of some of these procedures, notably CPR. Artificial respiration must be delivered at selected intervals to be effective, as must the chest compressions associated with CPR. Indeed, in many instances, CPR and artificial respiration must be administered simultaneously, further compounding the difficulty in properly timing the steps of the procedure.
Several devices are provided in the prior art that provide prompting or pacing tones, signals, or even speech to those who must administer CPR and similar rescue procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,892 discloses a device that provides prompting and other information to a person giving CPR. The lid is opened and the operator prompted to perform artificial respiration then check the pulse of the patient. If there is no pulse, CPR is administered with pacing for respiration and compression responsive to prompting from the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,988 discloses a CPR aid in the form of a wrist watch. The device provides audible prompting for chest compressions and respiration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,037 discloses a portable rescue administration aid that provides a variety of indications for assistance in administering rescue breathing and CPR, among other rescue techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,383 discloses a prompting device for prompting a person to carry out sequential steps of a task such as CPR. The device is portable, but not disposable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,385 discloses a portable device that provides timing and sequence guidance for aiding a CPR rescuer.
One drawback to these devices is that they generally do not provide instructions in the administration of the procedure itself, but merely prompting for administration of the steps. A further drawback is that these devices, while portable in some instances, are not necessarily designed to be available at the moment they are needed. Still further, these prior-art devices are somewhat costly to manufacture and thus are not adapted to be placed in many conspicuous locations, like the near-ubiquitous posters.
A need exists, therefore, for an apparatus that delivers graphic instruction and pacing or prompting for the administration of a rescue procedure such as CPR that is sufficiently inexpensive to manufacture that it is essentially disposable.